When the dust settles
by Ebonyswanne
Summary: The war has come to an end and a team member reflects on the days that followed....Vignette


_The song Fragile is by Sting_

_The characters do not belong to me and inspiration from Tatsunoko._

When the dust settles

_If blood will flow when flesh and steel are one_

_Drying in the colour of the evening sun_

_Tomorrow's rain will wash the stains away_

_But something in our minds will always stay…_

It felt like days but it has really been 11 months since the final battle was fought to save Earth from leader X. The days leading up to that day in the tower are a blur to me, like I was in a daze watching from someone else's eyes.

How could he let it get to that point! It was killing him and he knew it and I was powerless to stop what was happening. I still feel anger when I think how close we came to losing him. He _promised_ me he would not use that weapon again. I could not help but strike him out of anger for the pain he was causing us all and my heart that was breaking as I watched the hypersuit consume him.

It was changing him and I knew if we did not do something he would be lost to us mind, body and soul.

_Perhaps this final act was meant_

_To clinch a lifetime's argument_

_That nothing comes from violence_

_and nothing ever could_

_For all those born beneath an angry star_

_Lest we forget how fragile we are……_

As it was, Joe tried to stop him from this suicidal rampage that late afternoon in the tower as we tried to fight Leader X with all that was left in us. I had to swallow my terror as I watched my youngest brother Jinpei drop to floor overwhelmed by the mind pulses that the alien was throwing at us. One by one we were taken down by it to the point of near death. I some how knew that this creature could kill us at his leisure but chose to torture our mines instead but his arrogance for his own power was his final fatal error.

_On and on the rain will fall_

_Like tears from a star like tears from a star_

_On and on the rain will say_

_How fragile we are _

_How fragile we are…._

Was I to die now? Is this the end….. My heart went out to Jinpei, I had wanted so much more for my younger brother, and Joe he was just starting to make a new life, and for Ryu whose family may never know the truth about what he did for the world. I love all my brothers and Ken ohh… Ken my love, my heart, my soul mate….

I was too weak to look up as I heard the shatter of the creature's crystal domain lucky, because I would have been blinded by the intense flash of light. I heard Ken shout out to us and some kind shield surrounded my body. The shield seamed to link in with the others through our bracelets. I caught a glimpse of Ken holding the medallion that DR Nambu had given him as a parting gift before his death weeks before. In an instant I was surrounded by flames and intense heat and near crushing pressure as I felt us lift of the ground, in flashes I could see the ground below us.

_H__ow fragile we are…._

The fire died around me and that was the last I knew. I woke up on the ground surrounded by people… Then there was nothing again…. Was it days, weeks? I'm not sure, I did not know were I was or how I got here just that by the grace of God I was alive. I found out later I was at a military base medical centre. We were found by some village people near a town in Denmark. Were we still in birdstyle? Apparently so.

Our identities were protected by local authorities out of respect for our heroics and the ISO.

Many people saw the fiery bird that had circled the Earth and found out that it had landed through local news. It was talked about everywhere, apparently someone even filmed it. Jinpei wants a copy of it….

It was days before I learned about my team mates. We had been at the hospital for 3 weeks in intensive care before I saw any of my brothers, (when we were found we were all in pretty bad shape.) Jinpei took a little longer to get his strength up as he had been exposed longer to the mind surge. Joe was the best of all of us. Cyborg bodies being able to stand up to much more than our fragile human bodies. Ryu was weak but still alive and hungry (good sign.)

_On and on the rain will fall_

_Like tears from a star like tears from a star_

My beloved Ken was in intensive care still when I was finally able to see him; he was attached to a life support machine looking like death surrounded by tubes and an oxygen mask. When I saw him I shrank to floor and cried. Joe and Jinpei gathered me up somehow and tried to comfort me. Ryu stood looking helpless not knowing what to do. I could not lose hope for him even though the doctors told me it was unlikely that he would live, and if he did he would have severe brain damage. Ken would prove them wrong he stronger and more stubborn than they knew.

Finally after weeks of recovery and healing, we got news of the outside world, Galactor's back was broken but there were still militia groups of Galactor goons around causing trouble. Local armed forces in many countries were quick to round them up. Cities were being rebuilt and we were not defeated, the spirit of the people of the Earth shines on.

We were transferred back to Utoland ISO head quarters as soon as the ISO could get the proper equipment to the military hospital so Ken could safely be transported, All four of us stayed by Ken's side the whole way home.

It was such a relief to be home in Utoland.

Ken did not wake for 4 months, the scientist at ISO could help him a great deal more than the doctors in Denmark, they knew about and the hypersuit and it's properties. That knowledge I believe saved his life in the end. Recovery for Ken was slow, He had to learn to walk eat and other basic functions again. His pride was hurt but he realized he was lucky to be alive and to have his natural body to rebuild. He spent 6 months in rehab but I felt happy just to see his eyes and the weak smile he would give me.

I'll never forget the day Ken was having a "_pity poor me party_" During an argument with Joe about what a doctor had ordered Ken to do, and Ken was having nothing to do with the doctors request, Joe turned into Birdstyle just to prove his point, Ken was so angry by then he launched out of the wheelchair to crash tackle him.

Joe won and Ken started using the walking frame.

It is the early hours of morning and the sun will soon be rising, but as I look over at him sleeping in his bed at the airfield I know we have a future; maybe if Ken and I could claim any true victory over Galactor it is that we live a long life together.

I still wake occasionally with nightmares and migraine headaches.

Apparently in the months that he was in the coma I would wake screaming Ken's name shaking and sweating uncontrollably. Joe or Jinpei would run into the room to check on me, hold me to calm me down. I don't remember those dreams, maybe I just blocked them out. Another dream that I had and do remember is of Ken and I on a verandah we are very old and he is holding me, I am looking back at us from afar as if I am waiting for him. I wake up from that one feeling peaceful and full of hope.

The doctors say it will pass post traumatic stress or something like that they tell me.

_Like tears from a star _

I have not slept properly in a long time. I look out at the stars and say a prayer of thanks that we are alive and that he is here with me. I still sometimes shudder at the thought of knowing how fragile we really are, even in our birdstyles.

At this moment I am feeling that the dust has settled from the war now and we can finally go on with our lives. Ken is keen for us to marry soon and that brings me joy.

He opens his beautiful intense blue eyes and looks at me and beckons me back to bed. I walk over and lay down next to him and he wraps his arms around me. I hope that this is how it will be for us he promised me he would never let me die alone. I know in my heart we will be together till the end of our days however long that is….

_On and on the rain will fall_

_Like tears from a star like tears from a star_

_On and on the rain will say_

_How fragile we are _

_How fragile we are_


End file.
